Hana no Faith
by saruakira
Summary: Sasuke mencintai seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah anak dari klan musuh keluarganya. Hingga suatu hari ia mengetahui identitas dari sang gadis dan siapa sangka kalau kedua orang tua mereka saling mengenal (lagi ga mood bikin summary, silahkan lanjut baca saja XD)


Kelopak bunga bewarna merah muda menari-nari mengikuti alunan angin, terangkat kemudian jatuh. Hari ini sudah memasuki musim semi. Pohon sakura mulai menggugurkan kelopak-kelopak cantiknya. Membuat semua orang terpana akan keindahan putaran kelopak sewarna gulali menari terbawa angin.

Bagi Sasuke, bocah raven dengan wajah dan kelakuan datar. Musim gugurnya pohon sakura ini adalah musim favoritnya. Siapa sangka wajahnya yang tampak tak menyukai keindahan dari pesona gugurnya kelopak bunga sakura justru ialah orang nomor satu yang paling menyukai pesona pohon sakura ini. Dulu sebenarnya remaja tanggung itu sangat tidak menyukai musim-musim ini, mengingat lantai kamarnya yang selalu kotor dengan kelopak bunga. Namun pertemuan pertama dengan gadis manis berambut pirang panjang anggun dengan pakaian kimono bermotif sama dengan bunga musim itu membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta dengan musim semi bersamaan dengan jatuh cintanya ia dengan gadis pirang berkimono motif bunga sakura.

DRAP DRAP

Sambil tetap berwajah datar, kaki jenjangnya melangkah secepat yang ia bisa. Dengan kemampuan ninja yang dimiliki Sasuke. Ia memanjat pohon sakura. Berlindung diantara lebatnya kelopak bunga sakura hanya untuk sekedar mengintip gadis pujaan hati. Sedikit menengokan kepala ke kanan dan kekiri mencari keberadaan sang gadis hingga iris kelamnya menangkap bayangan gadis pirang yang sedang merangkai bunga. Irisnya membola, suara degupan jantung, dan semburat merah menghias wajah tampan Sasuke. Astaga dia benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Gulp…"

Sasuke menelan ludah kasar. Setelah memperhatikan gadis pirang itu ia semakin ingin menemuinya dari dekat ah kalau bisa mengajaknya mengobrol, pikir Sasuke. Sasuke mencondongkan badannya, semakin mencondongkan badannya agar iris kelamnya semakin jelas menanggkap bayangan gadis angggun itu. Tapi sial dewa keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya. kakinya memijak didahan yang salah hingga Sasuke tergelincir. Tak sempat menangkap dahan yang lain, tubuh Sasuke sudah meluncur mulus kedalam kolam.

BYUUUUUUUURRR

Gadis pirang itu menengok, dengan setangkai bunga krisan yang menggantung diudara menandakan kegiatan merangkainya dengan apa yang terjatuh diatas kolam. Gadis pirang itu berlari dengan sedikit mengangkat kain kimono yang menjuntai

**.**

**.**

**Title :** Hana no Faith

**Genre :** Historial, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating : M**

**Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto

**Warning : YAOI,** Alur kecepetan, banyak TYPO dimana-mana, bahasa mungkin sangat gaje, author ga pandai menyusun kata, author kece badai nan nistah :"v

**Summary** : Sasuke mencintai seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah anak dari klan musuh keluarganya. Hingga suatu hari ia mengetahui identitas dari sang gadis dan siapa sangka kalau kedua orang tua mereka saling mengenal (lagi ga mood bikin summary, silahkan lanjut baca saja XD)

**.**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hana no Faith ©saruakira**

**.**

"Maafkan hamba, hamba tidak bisa menemukan tuan muda Sasuke." Seorang pengawal membungkung dihadapan pria dengan usia 20 tahunan. Garis yang melintang di kedua pipinya menandakan ia adalah pemikir keras.

"Hn, Tak apa, biar aku sendiri yang mencarinya." Ucapnya, sambil melambaikan tangan menyuruh pengawal pergi.

Pengawal tersebut mengangguk dan segera beranjak, menunduk sopan dan melangkah mundur perlahan. Hingga pintu kayu itu tertutup. Mendongakan kepala sambil menyandarkan punggung bidangnya, pria 20 tahunan itu menerawang langit.

"Kemana lagi kau Otouto, kalau Tou-sama tahu kau membolos pelajaran genjutsu…" kelopak sewarna alabaster terpejam menutup iris kelam yang sebelumnya menerawang langit "Haah mendokusai." satu tarikan nafas dibantu dengan kedua tangan yang menopang diatas tatami, ia berdiri. Sedikit merapihkan **kuromontsuki*** yang digenakan. Ia pun melangkah untuk mencari Otoutonya.

"PUAAAAAHH" Sasuke menampakan kepalanya setelah sepersekian detik berendam di air kolam. Bak artis iklan shampoo Ia mengebaskan rambut hingga butiran-butiran air menyiprat kesana kemari.

"A-anda tidak apa-apa tuan?"

Sasuke menghentikan syuting dadakan iklan shampoonya. Kembali memasang wajah stoic, tanpa beranjak dari kolam ia menatap gadis dihadapannya. Tak seinchipun Sasuke lewatkan, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dengan helaian pirang yang begitu berkilau tertempa sinar matahari. Sasuke terpana, untuk sesaat pasokan oksigennya terhenti.

"Tuan, anda tidak apa-apa?"

Buyar, suara merdu gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan siang bolong Sasuke. Kembali ke stoic mode, Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia merentangkan tangan karena Kuromontsukinya terasa berat .

"Kimono anda basah sekali tuan, sebaiknya diganti saja didalam. Saya punya beberapa setel kimono pria." Tawar sang gadis yang tidak tega melihat tetesan-tetesan air menetes dari kimono Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk

"Mari ikuti saya." Gadis itu menuntun Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke mengekor dibelakang sang gadis, tak jarang ia mencuri pandang gerak-gerik gadis pirang itu dari belakang. Beberapa langkah kemudian gadis itu berhenti membuat Sasuke yang hanya terpaku pada sang gadis harus rela dagunya terpentuk kepala pirang dihadapannya.

"Silahkan tunggu disini tuan." Gadis itu tersenyum

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. Gadis itu pergi memasuki rumah lebih dalam. Sasuke mengusap dagunya, ternyata tinggi gadis itu tak lebih dari dagunya. Dan aroma gadis pirang yang sempat tertangkap indra penghidu Sasuke, Citrus, wangi yang memabukkan.

Sambil menunggu Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, rangkaian bunga krisan yang belum terselesaikan begitu menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke tahu betul siapa yang merangkai bunga krisan itu hingga terangkai begitu cantik. Tangan alabasternya menyentuh ujung kelopak bunga krisan, Namun sebelum Sasuke menyentuh lebih jauh, gadis pirang itu telah kembali membawa **Hakama, biori dan haori* **berwarna _navy blue_ diatas balok kayu seperti nampan dan meletakannya di atas meja kecil.

"Silahkan mengganti pakaian anda tuan. Ini kain untuk mengeringkan tubuh anda." Sambil tersenyum, menahan sebelah untaian kain kimononya dengan tangan kiri, gadis itu menyerahkan satu lap bersih dengan tangan kanan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengambil kain yang terulur dihadapannya. Gadis itu berbalik, membuka pembatas kayu dengan kaca warna-warni buram.

"Tak apakah jika berganti disini? Saya akan melanjutkan merangkai bunga, apa anda keberatan tuan?."

"Hn tak apa." Sasuke melangkah, bersembunyi dibalik sekat kayu. Walaupun kepalanya masih menyembul. Dengan tenang ia berganti pakaian. Dan sang gadis dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke asik dengan kegiatan **ikebana***nya.

"Aku sudah selesai, apa kau bisa bungkuskan pakaianku yang basah." Ucap Sasuke dengan tampang datar.

Gadis pirang itu menghentikan kegiatannya, menengok kebelakang untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Tentu tuan, tunggu sebentar akan saya ambilkan kain pembungkus." Dengan lembut gadis itu beranjak, mengambil potongan kain motif bangau dari lemari. Dengan rapih ia melipat satu set kuromontsuki hitam Sasuke yang sebelumnya ia keringkan setelahnya tangan tan itu begitu lincah dan cekatan menampilkan seni **furoshiki **hingga sekejap pakaian Sasuke sudah terbungkus rapih.

"Silahkan tuan." Gadis itu mengulurkan kain dengan karya seni furoshikinya di hadapan Sasuke

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya "Terimakasih…." Sasuke memandang sang gadis.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan mata bulatnya. Mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Naruto, namaku Naruto Namikaze."

"Ah, Naruto, terimakasih."

"Bukan apa- apa, tuan…." Sekarang giliran Naruto yang menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

Naruto tersenyum tulus "Sama-sama tuan Sasuke."

BLUUUSSSSHH

Ah, wajah polos itu, senyuman manis itu, kelopak tannya yang membentuk bulan sabit saat tertawa menyembunyikan iris _saphire_nya membuat ia tampak semakin manis, tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya membuat Naruto terlihat seperti kucing imut dimata Sasuke. Untuk sementara Sasuke terperangkap dalam imajinasi liarnya.

Tanpa bisa mengontrol tubuhnya, Sasuke menghapus jarak mereka. Mendekat semakin dekat….

CUP

Memejamkan mata, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir _cherry _Naruto_. _Keduanya bergeming dengan _sapphire _Naruto yang membola.

Lama mereka berciuman, hanya bibir yang menempel namun Sasuke berusaha menyalurkan perasannya.

"Mhhh—" Naruto menggoyangkan kepala pirangnya, seakan tersadar Sasuke segera melepaskan ciumannya. Ia segera berbalik menyembunyikan semburat merah.

"Aku harus pergi." Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke melompati dinding melesat pergi.

Naruto terpaku sesaat, kemudian ia menyentuh bibir dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah yang dirapatkan. "Tidak munkin… Ciuman pertamaku!"

**SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru**

Sasuke berlari secepat yang ia bisa, ia terus berlari sambil menutupi mulutnya yang nakal tanpa memperhatikan jalan.

SYUUUUT

Tiba-tiba seseorang melingkarkan lengan rampingnya pada pinggang Sasuke, membuat Sasuke berputar 180 derajat.

"Akhirnya kau ketemu juga."

"A-ANIKI!?" Sasuke segera mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar di hadapannya.

"Kemana saja kau? Ingin dimarahi lagi?" Pria yang disebut Aniki oleh Sasuke, melipat tangannya didada.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu, Itachi Baka Aniki!"

Itachi mencondongkan badannya, menatap Sasuke intens. Ia menunjuk bibir Sasuke yang tampak memerah

"Pffft Kau memakai gincu?"

Mata Sasuke membulat. Celaka! Ia sampai lupa menghapus jejak ciuman tadi.

"Tidak, aku tidak memakainya." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sambil diam-diam menghapus noda gincu dibirnya.

"Hmm…" Itachi menatap Sasuke lebih lekat "Kau berganti pakaian?" Itachi menarik kain kimono yang digenakan memperhatikan symbol kunai yang tercetak pada bagian dalam kimono "Apa ini? Lambang Namikaze!" Itachi menghempaskan kain yang ditariknya dengan kasar. "Katakan padaku kau kemana saja Otouto?!" Itachi mengangkat kerah biori dan haori Sasuke membuat Sasuke yang lebih kecil dari Itachi sedikit terangkat keudara. Wajah Itachi yang semula datar tiba-tiba berubah geram dan ia mengaktifkan _sharinggan_nya.

"Khhh, bukan urusanmu baka Aniki!" dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke memberontak mencoba melepaskan genggaman Itachi.

"Katakan kau kemana OTOUTO!" Itachi berteriak, sharinggannya menatap onyx Sasuke lekat. Sasuke terdiam. Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya.

"Rumah diujung jalan." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

Itachi melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah biori Sasuke. "Ck, sudah kubilang jangan kesana lagi, kenapa kau tidak mau menurut hah?" Memijat pelipisnya, kelopak mata Itachi terpejam menonaktifkan Sharinggannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mereka musuh kita Otouto."

"Tidak bisakah kita berdamai dengan klan Namikaze?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Walaupun aku mencintai putri klan itu?"

"Ya, walaupun kau mencintai—" Itachi menghentikan ucapannya, ia menatap Sasuke horror. "Apa yang kau katakana barusan Otouto?"

"Aku mencintai putri klan Namikaze."

"Hah?"

"Aku mencintai putri klan Namikaze." Untuk ketiga kalinya Sasuke mengulang.

Mata Itachi membulat "Pfftt—Ahahahhaah jangan menghayal Otouto, klan Namikaze tak punya seorang putri. Mereka sama seperti kita, terkutuk untuk melahirkan seorang pria setiap generasinya."

"Aku tidak menghayal."

"Ck, sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum Tou-sama menemukanmu membolos."

**SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru**

Sasuke menyiramkan seember air ketubuhnya. Sasuke membiarkan rambut melawan gravitasinya terjatuh mengenai leher jenjangnya. Bulir-bulir air mengalir diatas tubuh yang mulai terbentuk. Latihan hari ini sungguh melelahkan dan sangat menguras tenaga. Tapi setiap ia mengingat gadis pirang itu semangatnya akan kembali bangkit. Ah, Gadis itu memang selalu membuat Sasuke bersemangat.

Setelah mengeringkan badan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Kuromontsuki hitam berlambang kipas di punggung membalut tubuhnya kemudian ia memasukan kedua tangannya di antara celah lengan kuromontsuki menghindari terpaan angin musim semi.

Sasuke berjalan disekitar pasar tradisional, guguran kelopak sakura menemani perjalanan sore ini.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

Tanpa disengaja Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto. Sasuke menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan tampang datar menyembunyikan tatapan memujanya melihat gadis yang disukai begitu anggun dengan kimono dengan motif bunga matahari, sangat pas dengan warna rambutnya kuning.

"Selamat sore tuan Sasuke." Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Selamat sore."

"Sedang berjalan-jalan?" Naruto menyematkan helaian rambut pirang yang tidak tersanggul ke telinga kirinya.

"Hn."

"Ah, saya harus segera kembali, saya lupa menaruh bunga-bunga krisan itu di air. Saya mohon pamit tuan Sasuke." Lagi Naruto menunduk sopan.

"Biar kuantar." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Eh? tidak usah tuan, jangan repot-repot rumah saya dekat dari sini."

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo." Tangan Sasuke terjulur, mengamit jari-jemari Naruto, menggandengnya untuk tetap berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Tu-tuan…" Naruto dibuat gugup oleh Sasuke, belum pernah ada laki-laki yang menggandengan tangannya seperti ini.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan, sesekali Naruto bercerita dan hanya ditanggapi gumaman 'Hn' dari Sasuke. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang dengan jubah hitam berawan tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Naruto, ocehannya dan terkadang Naruto tertawa terlihat sangan manis dihapadan Sasuke. Dalam perjalanan singkat ini Sasuke banyak menemukan sifat-sifat unik Naruto membuat dirinya semakin jatuh hati.

KRIIIIIING KRIIIIIING

Bunyi bel sepeda tertangkap telingan Sasuke sedang mendekat kearah dirinya dan Naruto. Benar saja, sepeda dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju seperti ingin menabrak Naruto.

"Bahaya!" Sasuke menarik kimono Naruto, merangkulkan tangannya dibahu mungil Naruto, dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

Sasuke menghela nafas "Hampir saja, kau tidak apa—" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya, onyxnya membulat. Dihadapannya ia tengah melihat seorang gadis yang kimononya berantakan menampakan _colar bone_ berwarna tan.

"K-kau tidak memakai **nagajuban***?" Tanya Sasuke gugup.

BLUSH

Naruto memerah, ia segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih bertengger manis di pundaknya. "Ma-maaf tadi saya terburu-buru." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sambil merapihkan **date eri* **dan **furisodenya***

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, membawanya ke dalam sebuah gang sempit yang gelap.

BRUUUUK

Tubuh mungil Naruto terhempas ketembok

"Akh!"

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Sasuke segera melumat bibir ccherry dihadapannya. Kali ini tidak menempelkannya saja seperti kemarin, kali ini Sasuke mulai menjilat dan menggigiti pelan bibir cherry itu.

"Tu—nchhhhppp" Naruto membanting kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri berusaha menghidari ciuman panas Sasuke, tapi apa daya tangan besar Sasuke menahan wajah mungilnya.

"Mmmmnnhccp—" Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, benang saliva terbentuk memanjang kemudian putus. Menatap intens makhluk sewarna caramel dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa kau tidak takut berkeliling dengan satu lapisan kain tipis ini hah?" tangan kiri Sasuke menganggak juntaian furisode Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau ada yang melakukan hal-hal mesum kepadamu?" Sasuke mulai menciumi leher jenjang Naruto.

"Ahhh, Ja-jangan tuan" sensasi aneh dirasakan Naruto ketika lehernya terkena jilatan benda kenyal nan basah.

"Apa kau sengaja,hm?" Sasuke terus memberikan tanda pada leher Naruto, sedikit menarik date eri dan furisode Naruto hingga terlihat punggung mulus yang begitu menggoda.

"Tu-Tuaaan nnnhhhh!" Naruto memejamkan matanya. Air mata mengalir dari ujung matanya. Mengapa ia harus mengalami pelecehan ditempat umum seperti ini. Salah apa ia, batin Naruto.

SYUUUUUUUT

Sebuah kunai melesat tepat diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. Beruntung Sasuke memiliki reflex yang cepat, ia mendorong tubuh Naruto berlawanan arah hingga kunai itu tidak mengenai mereka. Naruto terhuyung, ia merasa kakinya seperti agar-agar sekarang. Hampir saja ia terjatuh kalau tidak ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Naruto menyipitkan mata, mencoba menangkap bayangan dari sosok yang memeluknya.

"Tou-chan…" Lirihnya

"Cih, Siapa kau? Menyingkir dari Narutoku!"

"Yang seharusnya menyingkir itu kau, UCHIHA" Pria berambut pirang itu menatap wajah Sasuke penuh kebencian. Bukan kebencian akibat perbuatan bejat Sasuke, tapi kebencian yang seakan-akan sudah terakumulasi, kebencian yang sangat mendalam.

"Seharusnya kau yang menyingkir, Namikaze Minato." Tiba-tiba seseoraang kembali datang, kali ini hanya terlihat siluet karena sinar matahari begitu terik sehingga menghalangi pandangan ketiganya dibawah.

Sosok itu melompat, berdiri angkuh dihadapan Sasuke.

"…!" mata Sasuke membulat

"Kau…" Minato menarik nafas sebentar "Kau dan anakmu sama saja, Dasar UCHIHA MESUM!"

"Heh, jaga bicaramu Namikaze." Pria berambut hitam itu membuka kelopak matanya hingga menampilkan sharinggan yang sudah aktif.

"Cih, menggunakan mata itu lagi heh? Kau pikir aku masih sama dengan 10 tahun yang lalu? Jangan Harap." Minato berteriak-teriak marah, sangat tumben sekali. Dirinya yang biasa tenang kini seperti ibu-ibu hamil yang protes ngidamnya tidak dituruti.

"Sasuke ayo pergi." Tanpa menghiraukan Minato, pria itu segera berbalik.

"Tidak Tou-sama, aku akan mengambil Naruto darinya!"

Pria itu melirik putra keduanya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Minato.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Mendandani putramu seperti gadis untuk menggoda putraku?"

"Putra?" Beo Sasuke.

"Ya, bocah seperti wanita itu putranya."

"Maksud Tou-sama apa?"

"Ternyata putra bungsumu itu tak sepintar dirimu Uchiha Fugaku." Minato tersenyum meremehkan. "Naruto memang putraku, dan dia seorang pria."

"Kau pasti bercanda paman tua."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan, Minato mengangkat tubuh Naruto, membuka lebar kakinya dan menyingkap kain kimono Naruto.

"Tou-chan ya-yamete." Wajah Naruto memerah.

Mata Sasuke membulat, tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat dengan kedua matanya. Sesuatu yang menggantung seperti miliknya berada ditengah-tengah selangkangan seseorang yang begitu dicintainya. Seorang gadis pirang dengan senyum menawan yang ternyata memiliki organ laki-laki lengkap. Seketika kepala Sasuke berkunang-kunang dan sedetik kemudian ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Mendokusai." Ucap Fugaku sambil menggendong tubuh putra keduanya, ia berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan Minato. "Kuperingatkan kalian, Namikaze." Fukagu menatap lurus jalanan kosong dihadapannya. "Berhenti menggoda kami."

SYUUT

Dengan lincah fugaku melompat menaiki atap dan menghilang.

"Bukan kami yang menggoda, tapi kalian…."

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Kuromontsuki :** nama dari kimono pria

**Hakama :** Celana kimono Pria

**Biori :** kimono pria lapisan dalam berwarna putih

**Haori :** kimono pria lapisan luar

**Ikebana :** seni merangkai bunga

**Furoshiki :** Seni membungkus dengan kain

**Nagajuban :** kimono wanita lapisan dalam

**Date eri :** kain yang dijadikan kerah pada kimono wanita

**Furisode :** kimono untuk wanita yang belum menikah

Minna-san Ohisashiburi~

Ketemu lagi sama saru, yooo kali ini ga Cuma bawa fic (dan tidak menyelesaikan fic lain) Saru datang bawa invitation buat Reader-sama pecinta SasuNaruSasu dan ItaKyuu~

**GATHERING 1.0**

**Tempat : JakJapan Matsuri**

**Tanggal : 21 September 2014**

**Waktu : 11.00 s.d. selesai**

**Kegiatannya :**

**(waktu dan tempat disesuaikan alias seketemunya kalo ga ketemu ya udah maen sendiri #plaaak :D)**  
><strong>1. Handshake alias kenalan sesama pecinta SasuNaru and ItaKyuu<br>**

**2. Berfangirling + berfanboying ria (boleh ngegosip, barter koleksi, nobar, everything you like it about SasuNaru, Itakyuu, Humu-humu, BL, Yaoi, Shonen-ai terseraah)**

**3. Kuis hadiah Poster SasuNaru gak hot* ukuran A3**

**4. Berfoto bersama**

***gak hot : berdasarkan pertimbangan agar bisa dipajang dimana saja dan tanpa dicurigai oleh emak dan babeh tercinta :D**

**Okeee datang dan Ramaikan ya~**

**Contact Person :**

**Saru ( 7D8D2A3D)**

**Laras ( 27FEB717)**

**or PM via fb at Saru Echizen Shiroyama and Larasati **


End file.
